


Fields of Nothing But Grass.

by pastelhickeys



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Marijuana, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, he's sad, stoner boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelhickeys/pseuds/pastelhickeys
Summary: Joey has a night of reminiscing on the past while he's high.It goes well until he remembers a certain face.-small drabble i wrote whilst listening to Joji and blackbear.





	Fields of Nothing But Grass.

**Author's Note:**

> small trigger warning to past/current drug users, and past/current abuse victims.
> 
> if you're sensitive to these topics, please leave for the safety of your mental health.
> 
> this is a slight thought of myself, being a abuse victim from a crazy ex.  
> please stay safe all.
> 
> -Joey

laying back on the couch, my own fingers gliding over my skin made my heart burn.

every stinging, burning pain of hard vodka sliding down my throat brought a ache to my chest.

the inhale of the smoke was intoxicating, making me relax and crash hard into a land of memories.

 

the last thing i could see was his face. those soft, pretty chestnut brown eyes, that dark brown hair and the frames balancing on the bridge of his delicate nose.

the way his fingers would intertwine with mine, sweater sleeves rolled back to show armfuls of bracelets we'd get each other.

the sensation of pure love rushing to my heart as he would comb soft fingers through my teal hair, whispering how much he loved me.

the way he would cuddle me from behind, kissing my shoulders and telling me i'm handsome.

 

i knew it all was a lie.

every blow to my ribs from him made his compliments leave my memory with a snap of fingers.

every little punch, kick, and slap was all the happy dates, the pictures, the movie nights and the cuddles.

fading away from my memories like dust.

he told me he'd never lay a hand on me, said he loved me and that i was his prince.

but knowing now that i let his words take advantage of my heart..i knew i was stupid.

i didn't realize it until i was busted and blue, bruised and bloody, wrapped in a blanket as he was hauled off by police.

 

i could feel the warm tears sliding down my face, wiping them away for a split second as i prepared for more to come.

i lit the bottom of my dark purple pipe, inhaling heavily out of confused anger and sadness.

i coughed and whined, realizing how pathetic i was being as i set it down, chugging the bottle of vodka and waiting for the burning aftertaste to come.

 

i dropped the empty bottle with a clank to the floor, burying my head in my hands and crying.

i was shaking and a absolute mess, hiccuping with every sob as i felt a hand touch mine.

i hesitantly looked up, trying to wipe my eyes until i felt miles grab my hand and leading me down the hall and into bed.

he laid down with me, pulling me into his chest and humming softly.

"he's gone jo. it's alright and i'm here. close your eyes and it'll all be over."

my eyes closed and he pet my head, shushing me quietly.

 

 

and for the first time in about a year, instead of the field of dead grass..

i stood hand in hand with miles in a field of cherry blossoms.


End file.
